


Snips and snails and puppy dog tails

by Monna99



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A/B/O, AU, M/M, Multi, No plot of any kind, Nothing but sexitimes, Porn, Pure Porn, Werewolves, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monna99/pseuds/Monna99
Summary: A/B/O 4some porn. That's it, that's all it is.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs/Richard Winters, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If case you missed it in the tags: THIS IS NOTHING BUT PORN.

Ron kissed the soft hair on the nape of Lip’s neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent. So goddamn enticing. He wanted to bathe in it, drown in it. And he wasn’t the only one.

Winters reached out, hand smoothing up the softness of Carwood’s inner thigh making the omega stretch and purr like a satisfied cat. So spoiled his sweet omega — just as he should be. 

He reached down and pulled that warm thigh over his hip, opening him up for Winters who curled against his back, taking the invitation. Just that easily, he pushed the hard head of his cock forward and slipped inside Carwood’s heat, where he was still warm and wet.

“Oh,” Lip gasped, mouth a perfect little circle, so perfect for — 

Nix was a few steps ahead of him. He kneeled over their heads on the bed and pushed the flushed, red head of his cock against Carwood’s swollen lips, slipping inside, groaning as Lip kissed and suckled. 

Ron would have balked at being left out, but he wouldn’t be for long. He moved out from underneath Carwood, easing him onto his belly and slipped behind Winters. He wouldn’t mind getting his own dick wet. And that was the deal. They shared and shared alike. He stroked the redhead’s angular flank — too thin still — and grasped a naked shoulder, gripping tight to hold on. Winters turned his head, narrow sphinx's gaze challenging. Ron grinned fiercely and snapped his hips forward making Dick grunt and arch away as his cock shoved roughly into the warm space between his thighs. “Nah, come here,” Ron murmured, kissing his shoulder in apology. He shifted his fingers down and teased that little opening until he could push a finger inside. “Damn, that’s tight,” he muttered, pulling back and reaching for the lube. He was grateful that as officers they could sneak any manner of things into their footlockers. He lubed his fingers and pushed and pried at Winters’ hole until his long digits were slipping in and out more easily. Winters groaned and thrust back onto them as Nix watched, hungry and desperate, pulling Lip closer, cock pushing deeper down his throat. “Ready?” Ron asked roughly. He was more than ready to be inside Winters, had waited long enough.

“Yes,” Dick gasped, but he thrust into Carwood again like he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t help himself, groaning at the sweet pull. 

Ron knew just how sweet that pull was, understood the hunger. He grasped Dick’s hips, stilling him. “You’ll like this,” he whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. “Do you see how much Carwood wants it?” 

Carwood moaned and pulled off of Lewis’s dick. Ron had no idea how the man could participate in such exquisite debauchery, such lewdness, and yet still look so pure, so untouched by the obscenity of their actions. Lewis stroked Carwood’s reddened, swollen lips and leaned down to kiss him, their tongues brushing delicately, tasting each other. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” he murmured roughly. His gaze met Carwood’s as he said it and he grinned when his ridiculous mate blushed at the compliment. He was such a wonderful mix of contradictions. Ron was only too aware of how fortunate he was to have him.

Dick rumbled his agreement, panting with the effort to hold still. “Do it already,” he groaned, pushing back onto Ron’s cock so that it caught against his hole, opening him up just a bit. 

Ron grunted, fingers clenching on Dick’s hips, forcing himself to keep from thrusting. Dick had never been fucked so Ron was determined to take it slow, determined not to hurt him. “You love how Lewis begs when you sink your cock into him. You’ll beg too,” he promised. Slowly, slowly, he impaled Winters, listening closely as the man panted through the pressure and discomfort. “Keep breathing. That’s it.” He couldn’t talk at all once he was fully seated, something primal and animalistic in him crowing at being the first to take Winters, the first to have him. 

“Ron,” Dick gritted, teeth clenched tightly. His muscles were tight, trembling with the effort to hold still, not sure if he wanted to push closer or pull away. 

“It’s all right. You’re all right. Relax. Christ, you’re perfect.” Ron bit at the redhead’s shoulder to keep from saying more, watching as Carwood nursed on Lewis’s cock, lost in a haze of pleasure. He pulled back just a bit and Dick groaned, holding still, then thrust, making the other man gasp. Ron stilled his hips again, waiting, kissing Dick’s shoulders and neck. 

“Ron,” he bit out, choked. 

“What do you need, Winters? Tell me.”

Dick shoved forward into Carwood, unseating Ron completely. He fucked into the omega like a wild man unleashed, making Carwood moan and shudder around Lew’s cock. Ron had never seen Winters so out of control. He watched them, watched Nix bite his lip and throw his head back as he came, striping Carwood’s face with his come. Dick wasn’t far behind. He thrust seven, eight, nine more times and moaned like he was dying, body curved over Carwood’s as he lost it, filling up the other man. And Carwood, sweet Carwood whimpered and twitched and came all over the sheets underneath him. 

There was no way in hell he wasn’t ending up pregnant after today. No one was using any sort of protection, it hadn’t even been brought up. Ron wondered in a detached way whose progeny Carwood would bear. The thought of raising one of the other men’s child didn’t upset him, it turned him on even more. He shoved Winters off Carwood to avoid crushing his omega and then he was on the redhead, spreading his legs and insinuating himself between them. He gripped his cock and fed it into that clinging hole, tight and sweet as it had been before and he didn’t stop this time. He rode Winters hard and fast, fucking into the taller man with abandon as Dick gasped and moaned underneath him while his mate watched, wide-eyed and unbearably turned on. Ron yanked Nix forward and shoved his tongue into the other man’s mouth, licking and sucking as he pounded the alpha’s mate. He loved it. God, he loved fucking Dick while trading spit with the other man's mate. 

“Please. Ron, please,” Dick ground out and Ron pulled back from Lew’s lips with a wet smack. 

“That is a pretty sound,” Ron growled, approving. “I like you begging.” He dug his fingers into Dick’s hips and yanked him up onto all fours, then shoved his shoulders down, ass up. It was a vulnerable, debasing position for an alpha, one in which no alpha with any self-respect would allow himself to be put. 

Dick snarled and bucked and very nearly threw Ron off, but he didn’t really want to be free. His cock was hard again -- he was a young alpha, of course his cock was hard again -- and he wanted to get off. Ron mounted him again, pushing into Dick. He fucked into him again and again and again and finally, he groaned loudly, cock spurting his release into Dick until he softened and slipped out.

“Fuck,” he gasped, rolling off the other man, “fuck, that was good. You okay?” He caressed Dick’s shoulder, relieved as the man nodded and reached out to pull Carwood against his side with his other arm. He sighed, content when his omega curled against him looking positively defiled. “Enjoy yourself, sweetheart?” he asked against his mate’s temple. 

Carwood nodded tiredly, murmuring happily as he let his eyes fall shut. 

Dick shifted and opened his arms to Nix who fell into them gratefully, eagerly. Ron watched them, surprised anew by how un-alpha-like Lewis behaved. Lew mostly -- there were definite exceptions -- acted like an omega - giving, solicitous and accommodating. It was highly uncommon and not encouraged. Nix had seemed destined to be alone. He watched, satisfied, as Dick carded a hand through Nixon's hair, nuzzling into him. It was a beautiful sight. Ron was glad that his friends had found each other, happy in particular that Nix had found his own alpha. 

Nix’s gaze met his just then and Ron winked, pleased when Lewis's lips curved in a devilish smirk in response. He let his eyes close, determined to get some sleep. And maybe they could have another go when they woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron wakes to impish fingers stroking the back of his knee. He yawns and stretches, jostling Carwood who groans sleepily in protest. “Shhh,” he murmurs, kissing his mate’s temple. He raises his head and spots Lewis’s Cheshire grin, wide and self-satisfied. “What do you think you’re doing?” he rumbles, not entirely awake just yet. 

Lewis raises an eyebrow. “You can’t figure it out after last night?” His fingers work their way up his thigh and Ron’s cock twitches in interest. Lewis is already hard, his cock curved and flushed, making Ron’s mouth water. 

“Come here,” he says, extricating himself from Carwood and grabbing Nix’s arm. He yanks the other man closer, close enough to nose at his neck for a moment, inhaling the scent of last night’s sex. The smell is seeped into Lewis’s pores, like it would linger even after a shower -- or several of them. “You are positively debauched, Lewis. Tell me. What’s the longest you’ve ever gone without sex?” Nix’s fingers curl around Ron’s cock and squeeze, making Ron swallow and sigh, though he doesn’t let it distract him even as Nix kisses the underside of his jaw, then nips, his teeth sinking in, playful and challenging. “Lewis.”

“How long do you think?”

It’s no secret that Nix had been a complete man-whore since he discovered the fun he could have with his cock. He’d certainly made it known back in Toccoa, but surely with a war going on, he’s had less opportunity? “Two months?” he guesses randomly.

Given how long they’ve been deployed, he doesn’t think it’s too conservative of a number even for Nix, but the man grins against his cheek and licks at him, kittenish. “Guess again.”

Ron pulls back and frowns. “You’re with Dick now, Lewis, don’t tell me you--”

Nix rolls his eyes and squeezes his cock again, this time less-than playfully. Ron winces. “I love Dick, and for some reason, he loves me, too. Whatever sort of relationship we have is no one’s business but ours,” he says seriously, somewhat tightly. 

Ron breathes out sharply and runs a hand soothingly down the alpha’s back in apology. Nix is right of course. So long as he and Dick are happy, it’s no one else’s business. Just because Ron would rend any person but the two alphas present limb from limb if they dared touch Carwood, it doesn’t mean Lewis’s and Dick’s relationship has to work the same way. “I didn’t intend to offend,” he says quietly and offers his neck. It’s not something he’d ever done before Lewis and Dick. Now it’s become distressingly easy. Nix whines and nuzzles him in forgiveness and Ron tackles him onto his back, jostling the bed. Lew laughs, and pulls him in, clutching him close, their naked skin sliding together making them both groan. 

It wakes their mates who blink at them, confused for a moment, then Carwood smiles and Dick sits up, eyes gleaming interestedly. 

“You gonna spread your legs for me in front of your mate?” he breathes against the shell of Lewis’s ear. It makes Nix shiver and gasp and then he does just that. His legs fall open, wanton and shameless and so arousing that Ron chucks preliminaries out the window and lunges for the lube, popping it open and slathering it on his cock. He presses slick fingers to Nixon’s hole, his eyes on Dick who’s breathing heavily now, his eyes locked on them as Ron’s thumb rubs that sweetly sucking hole. He pushes the tip of his finger inside and Nix groans, splaying his legs more, all-but begging for Ron’s cock. “Such a whore,” Ron hisses, and Lewis bites his lip, panting, eager as he stares at his mate. He gets off on it. Gets off on debasing talk and Dick’s caressing gaze while he takes another alpha’s cock. Ron is happy to oblige. 

He presses in, pushing past the initial resistance, sushing Lewis when the man whimpers softly at the pressure. Alphas aren’t as well-equipped as Omegas for taking a cock but Lewis takes deep, sucking breaths and tilts his hips. The angle lets Ron shove all the way home until he’s balls-deep in Nixon, his cock clutched in that delicious tightness that makes his breath catch. “Christ, that’s good,” he bites out, hips twitching with the need to move, to shove, to fuck hard and fast. But Lewis isn’t an Omega. He needs time to adjust. “Okay?” he grinds out. 

Sweat beads Nixon’s forehead and he gives a clipped nod. Ron pulls back, watching his cock slide out, nearly pushed out, and then he thrusts hard. “Ron,” Lewis gasps. “Yes, fuck, more,” he groans. So Ron gives it to him, shoves into him again and again and again, his thick cock swallowed by that tiny hole, sphincter flinching at the pounding it’s taking. 

“How many cocks have you taken, whore?” he growls, hips hammering back and forth, pace brutal and punishing. 

Lewis grins at him through a pleasure/pain grimace. “Only a few more than Carwood,” he gasps out, purposefully goading. It works, Ron snarls and pulls out, flipping Nix over and shoving face into the mattress. He clutches those slim hips tightly and slams back home with no more preamble. A soft gasp catches his attention and he turns to look, knowing already what he’ll see. Sure enough, Carwood has spread his legs for Dick, and the other man is feeding his cock into Ron’s mate. It’s a hell of a sight. Dick’s cock is big. The biggest Ron has seen first-hand and even Carwood winces when he takes it, though he’s mewling happily, cock flushed, swollen and drooling as his asshole is stretched wide. 

“Fuck. Fuck,” Ron whispers, fingers clutching at the flesh beneath his hands more tightly. 

“They’re so goddamn beautiful together,” Lewis whimpers. His head is turned and he stares at the other two men, gaze hungry and yearning. There’s something else there too. An uncertainty. A hint of doubt. 

Ron drapes himself over his friend, pulling him closer, their hips flush. He kisses Lewis’s temple. “As beautiful as you and Dick when you’re together,” he murmurs, reassuring. 

Lewis pants and turns his head to lick at the alpha’s mouth. “Ron.” 

Lewis’s groan spurs him and he snaps his hips forward, fucking into him like a dog in heat. “I have you, Lewis. I have you.” He’s close. He’s so close now. “Ready?” Nix nods frantically, hands scrabbling at the covers for purchase as he’s shoved forward on a hard thrust. 

“Please, Ron.” His voice is a high whine. “Come inside me.”

Fuck yeah. Ron growls and does exactly that. His knot inflates, catching on Lewis’s rim making him howl, body shivering as he tries to adjust to that new intrusion. As soon as Ron’s locked in, he unloads inside Nixon, flooding his insides with come, balls draining. 

He knows he’s crushing the other alpha, but his muscles have ceased obeying him and they’re still locked together anyway. Lewis turns his head and Ron follows his gaze, the bed shaking under them with the force of Dick’s thrusts as he pounds into Carwood, mouth sucking on a nipple as his ass bounces up and down with dizzying speed. Ron would be worried, but Carwood’s lustful cries hold no pain. Then Dick shoves forward, grinds his hips, flipping them over so that the other man is on top.

“Breed me, Dick,” Carwood moans and Dick’s claws pop, his eyes taking on a red tint. He gasps, claws digging into the sheets, shredding them as he throws his head back, popping his knot and spilling inside Ron’s mate. Goddamn, whatever slim chance had existed that Carwood wasn’t pregnant, it’s gone now. 

“Jesus,” Lewis breathes shakily. “I hope you’re ready to be a daddy, Ron.”

“I could say the same to you,” he returns easily. 

Lewis shoots him a surprised look that he quickly tries to cover up. “You mean you’d let us …”

“ _Let_ you? You damn well better be a part of that kid's life,” he growls, ignoring Nix’s pleased, sweet grin as he moves to his mate.

“Ron,” Carwood pants, groaning and gasping at the pull of Dick’s knot where he straddles him. Ron moves in behind him, kissing and nipping his nape. He reaches around and strokes his mate’s spent cock. “Ron, can’t … I can’t,” he gasps.

Ron bites down on his shoulder, pulling on that lovely cock. “You can, Carwood. Come on, baby, once more. I want to see it this time. You’ll have a better chance of catching his seed,” he whispers slyly in his ear and Carwood’s hips jerk making Dick groan and thrust. The omega’s cock twitches and fills and Lewis is there swallowing him down to the downy curls at the base of his crotch. 

“Lew,” Carwood moans, petting the alpha’s hair. 

Dick’s claws have retracted and he runs his thumb over Lewis’s button lip where it presses against Carwood’s cockhead. “Make him come, Lewis.”

Ron flicks Carwood’s nipples and watches as the alphas pamper and pleasure his mate until he’s nearly sobbing from the over-stimulation. Finally, Carwood stripes Dick’s belly and Lewis’s face with his ejaculate. It nearly gets Ron going again when Lewis gives a wicked grin and licks his lips, then proceeds to lick Dick’s belly. 

“Lewis,” Dick protests on a groan. “Don’t get me started again. I’ve got a meeting with Strayer in,” he glances at his watch, “thirty minutes?!” He jackknifes up, unintentionally yanking his mostly-deflated knot free. Both he and Carwood gasp. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Dick murmurs, giving the omega an apologetic kiss. “I’ll take first shower.” He leaps up nimbly from the pile of pillows on the beds they shoved together, gloriously naked and unashamed, and quickly strides across the room to grab fresh duds, lithe, powerful body on display. 

Carwood sighs and stands on less than steady legs. He wraps a sheet around himself, flushing under Ron and Lewis’s twin expressions of disappointment. “We all need to get going,” he coaxes. “We have new replacements coming in and then drills all morning.” The alphas grumble but they both get up, Lewis with a little less finesse and stumbles out of the room.

Ron grabs Carwood’s hand, stopping him and pulls him close, hand stretching over his belly. “Are we going to talk about this?”

Carwood leans into him, placing his own hand over Ron’s. “I’m pregnant,” he whispers, like saying it any louder might make the dream evaporate. 

Ron grins, nuzzling his mate’s temple. “You can tell?”

“I can tell. I feel different.” Carwood closes his eyes, a frown of concentration on his face. “I think I took this morning.” His eyelids open and he bites at his lip, suddenly nervous. “Are you okay with that?”

“With having a fiery little redheaded baby?” Ron huffs a laugh. “I can’t wait,” he murmurs, pulling Carwood closer and kissing him swiftly.


End file.
